Una Feliz Navidad
by xsakuxsasux
Summary: Navidad, amor, familia, festejo, una linda cena con tus seres queridos, pero cuando no tienes a nadie, qué haces: ¿Te quedas en la soledad? o ¿Buscas volver a los lazos que alguna vez abandonaste? Podrías llevarte una sorpresa y darte cuenta de que hay gente que siempre estará para ti.


Navidad, una festividad que se aproxima y con ella todo el alboroto público y demás cosas, como villancicos, obsequios, árboles decorados, luces, etc. Bueno para mí este tipo de festividad no tiene ninguna importancia puesto que desde hace mucho que ya no la celebro, más bien, creo que la última vez que la celebré porque quería, fue antes de la masacre de mi clan y desde ahí ya no me interesó. Ahora en Konoha está toda la gente como loca comprando regalos, alimentos para su cena navideña y quién sabe qué otras cosas; y si, no leyeron mal, volví a Konoha, aunque fue luego de mucho tiempo después de que matara a Itachi, después de deshacerme de los ancianos responsables de la muerte de mi familia y después de que Madara Uchiha dejara de existir, y para que se note todo el tiempo que ha pasado, sepan que actualmente tengo veintiún años de edad, si mucho tiempo; pero nadie sabe que he vuelto, nadie excepto la Hokage, a la cual le pedí que guardara el secreto hasta que yo me decidiera a aparecer.

Hoy estamos a veinticuatro de Diciembre y ya cayó la primera nevada sobre la aldea, todo está blanco y helado. Actualmente estoy estirado en la cama de mi cuarto mirando al techo pensando qué debería hacer para matar el tiempo, probablemente debería ir a entrenar durante toda la noche hasta que ya no quede nadie cenando y todo el mundo esté dormido en sus camas, para que no noten mi presencia; me decidí por salir a caminar ocultando mi identidad aplicando el Henge no Jutsu y tomé la apariencia de cualquier hombre común.

Comencé a caminar por la aldea, y toda la gente estaba sumergida en las típicas compras de último minuto, todos corriendo de un lado para el otro, pero entre la gente pude divisar una cabellera rosa junto a una rubia alborotada, era innecesario preguntarse de quiénes se tratan, Sakura y Naruto; un momento, ahora vienen hacia acá, mejor empiezo a caminar para que no me queden viendo o algo, aunque con lo perfecto que es mi jutsu es casi imposible que eso suceda, pero por las dudas ingresé a un puesto de comida que estaba al lado de mí y me senté en el primer taburete que divisé, pero en cuanto vi al encargado del lugar, supe donde estaba, el lugar que escogí para entrar era nada más ni nada menos que Ichiraku Ramen, me vi en la obligación de pedir uno; luego de un minuto escucho la voz ruidosa de Naruto entrando en ese lugar pidiendo a gritos un tazón de ramen, se sentó a un puesto del mío dejando ese entre nosotros, pero lo que pasó ahora no me lo esperé, puesto que entró Sakura y se sentó en ese lugar, no presté atención y comencé a comer mi ramen (no me apetecía pero ya lo había pedido) pero si noté que ella me quedó mirando durante unos instantes, no sé cuánto, pero sí lo hizo.

- Dime Sakura-chan ¿qué harás esta noche? – preguntó Naruto, no es que yo quisiera saber de qué hablaban, pero estaban al lado mío.

- No lo sé Naruto, supongo que estar en mi casa y ver algo en la televisión.

- ¿Cómo no vas a celebrar la Navidad?

- ¿Y con quién? Si sabes que mis padres se fueron a otra aldea – dijo Sakura mientras probaba su ramen.

- Entonces ven a celebrar conmigo, sabes que yo tampoco tengo con quién celebrarla, y es mejor estar acompañado a estar solo en una fecha como ésta – dijo el dobe sonriendo.

- ¿Te parece?

- ¡Claro! A demás eres como parte de mi familia y uno debe estar con tus seres queridos Sakura-chan, así que tienes que pasarla conmigo, pero entonces, ¿vamos a tu casa, a la mía, o a un lugar cualquiera?

- A la mía, pero me debes ayudar a cocinar, mira que tu comes mucho y una pura persona haciendo toda esa comida, es terrible – dijo burlándose del dobe, hasta a mí me sacó una sonrisa, imposible, incluso para ella; comencé a irme de Ichiraku.

- ¿Entonces nos vemos a las ocho en tu casa Sakura-chan?

- Si, a las ocho, pero recuerda que me tendrás que ayudar.

Eso fue lo último que escuché de ellos dos, no han cambiado en nada después de todos estos años, bueno como sea, mejor voy a entrenar a un lugar apartado para no pensar más en la navidad. Llegué a un campo de entrenamiento lo más alejado de la aldea, y estuve haciendo jutsus, taijutsu y demás cosas alrededor de tres horas, por lo que ya eran las cinco de la tarde, y quién sabe por qué mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que había dicho el dobe, de que la navidad se debía pasar con tu familia o con tus seres queridos, es estúpido, yo no tengo ninguno de los dos casos como para pensar en volver a celebrar eso.

Me disponía a volver a casa para ducharme y luego volver a salir más entrada la noche, cuando siento que un chakra se acerca lentamente, entonces oculté el mío y me escabullí entre los árboles que ahí se encontraban; con el pasar del tiempo pude divisar una mota rosa a lo lejos ¿cómo puede ser que de nuevo ella se cruce en mi camino? O mejor dicho ¿por qué yo le tomo tanta importancia a ella? No importa, mejor será que me vaya antes de que me vea, puesto que ya está a unos metros de donde estoy escondido, y para más se apoyó en un tronco cercano y ahí se dejó caer al suelo.

- Me gustaría que esta fecha fuera diferente – dijo débilmente, pero logré escucharla – en realidad no me gustaría que fuera esta fecha, me hace extrañar demasiado, y en especial a una persona, y soy muy idiota si aún sigo creyendo que esto va a cambiar, digo después de todo ya está todo tranquilo, sin ningún enemigo extremadamente poderoso, ¿y él? Se le volvió a perder la pista, y no tenemos ni idea si está bien después de la pelea con Madara – dijo quedándose callada un momento, esperen, se supone que los únicos que peleamos con Madara, fuimos Naruto y yo, y si él está aquí, entonces ella sigue pensando en mí, bueno siempre le he preocupado, aunque me sorprende que aun después de todo lo que les hice, siga así de atenta conmigo.

- No te mereces esto – susurré y me fui de ahí rápidamente, no quería seguir escuchándola.

Volví a mi casa y me duché con agua helada, será invierno y habrá muy pocos grados de temperatura, pero eso me hace dejar de pensar en todo. Al salir de la ducha me vestí y empecé a dar vueltas por mi casa, recordando momentos que pasé con mi familia en las navidades que tuvimos, cómo mi madre nos llamaba a cenar y luego cuando habríamos los regalos, eran buenos momentos que quedarán siempre en mi memoria; ya no tenía ninguna motivación, ya que mi principal razón de ser era la venganza, pero ya ni eso tengo, puesto que ya cumplí todo lo que se me impuso y no quedaba más.

Miré la hora en el reloj de la sala, eran las siete cincuenta de la noche, y si no mal recuerdo Sakura y Naruto se juntarían en casa de ella a las ocho. Era momento de que tomara una decisión ¿seguir viviendo solo o comenzar de nuevo con lo que la vida me ofrece? Creo que está claro la alternativa que escogí, pero no podía llegar hasta allá sin ningún regalo, me apresuré y no me importaba llegar tarde, lo que me interesaba era llegar y estar con ellos, después de todo, siempre estuvieron para mí aunque les repetí muchas veces que no los necesitaba, siguieron intentando sacarme de mi soledad.

Corrí rápido (ocultando mi identidad) a algún local para comprar los regalos, el de Naruto era simple, unos cupones para seis meses de ramen gratis, pero Sakura era otra historia, no sabía qué regalarle y no tenía ni una idea tampoco. Caminé por varias calles y varios locales ya habían cerrado, pero cuando me fijé bien, todavía quedaba uno abierto, me acerqué y en la vitrina pude ver cosas como cajas musicales, pendientes, collares, etc. muchas cosas para mujer, entonces entré y comencé a ver hasta que una anciana se me acercó.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo joven?

- Estoy buscando un regalo para una chica pero no tengo idea de qué regalarle.

- Ya me lo imaginaba, por la expresión en su rostro, dígame ¿qué tipo de chica es?

- Ese es el problema, hace mucho que la dejé de ver, y por tanto ya no la conozco, en verdad creo que nunca lo hice, pero sé que ella pase el tiempo que pase siempre se preocupa por las personas que quiere, estén con ella o no.

- Entonces este obsequio sería una bonita forma para agradecerle porque se siga preocupando por usted, sígame para el otro costado – dijo y la seguí – ¿sabe que las flores pueden tener distintos significados y que son para diferentes ocasiones?

- Sabía, pero nunca me interesé.

- Bueno, una linda flor para regalar en forma de agradecimiento, es una rosa de color rosado, pero como se dará cuenta aquí no vendemos flores, pero si podemos encontrar un collar que tenga un pieza con esa flor ¿le interesa? – preguntó y asentí, entonces buscó el collar mientras me seguía diciendo – Están ligadas a la felicidad y al crecimiento espiritual, además de ser una bella manera de transmitir agradecimiento a familiares y amigos.

- Será perfecto para ella entonces – dije, me lo entregó, lo pagué y miré el reloj que traía la señora en su muñeca, el cual indicaba las nueve de la noche. Salí del lugar y partí a la casa de Sakura, espero que siga viviendo ahí.

Me tardé alrededor de diez minutos en llegar a casa de la pelirrosa, puesto que corrí rápido, y cuando llegué pude ver por la ventana de su casa, a ese par conversando en la mesa alegremente, entonces me cuestioné si debía volver a sus vidas o no… pero luego de unos minutos dejé las dudas y me encaminé a la puerta con ambos regalos en mis bolsillos, para que no los vieran. Llegué a la puerta y golpeé, esperé con las manos en los bolsillos a que abrieran, en poco tiempo escuché unos pasos cerca de la puerta, hasta que la abrieron y la persona que lo hizo estaba sumamente asombrada, bueno, cualquiera estaría así si es que una persona que esperaste mucho tiempo que volviera, vuelve de la nada.

- Hola Sakura – dije ya que ella se quedó muda.

- ¿Sasuke? – susurró aún sorprendida – ¿pero por qué? ¿cuándo? ¿cómo?

- El porqué es que decidí regresar, el cuándo es desde hace como tres semanas, y el cómo es simple, por mis propios medios Sakura.

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí en mi casa?

- Me di cuenta de que esta fecha no es para pasarla solo en casa, sino para pasarla con amigos o familia, y como lo segundo no lo tengo, y lo primero creo que lo perdí por mi cul…

- ¡No seas idiota! – dijo interrumpiéndome mientras me pegaba una cachetada, lo admito, no lo esperaba – Tu nunca nos perdiste Sasuke, no sabes cuánto queríamos Naruto y yo que volvieras, es más creo que lo sabes y hacías como si nada, y ahora te apareces así sin más por aquí ¡¿quién te entiende?! – me gritó enojada, bueno, tiene buenos motivos para estarlo, después de todo les fui indiferente durante años y quise matarlos, pero ya debía calmarse.

- Sakura, cálmate, sólo vine porque ya me harté de estar solo y creí que volviendo a aquí dejaría de estarlo, ya que fui un idiota, un tarado, un indiferente, un maldito, un cobarde… si quieres que me detenga dime.

- Sigue, esto es bueno – dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno en fin, lo que pasa es que lo siento Sakura, por Naruto y por ti.

- No sigas, ya está, pasa, que Naruto me está esperando – dijo y se hizo a un lado para que pase, entré dubitativo, pero cuando llegué a la sala donde estaba el dobe, las dudas se fueron, él corrió hasta mí y me pegó un puñetazo que me dejó en el suelo, lo merecía, luego me extendió la mano y me apretó en un abrazo asfixiante pero se lo permití sólo por ésta vez.

- Naruto ya suéltalo, que lo asfixias – dijo Sakura retándolo.

- Bueno, bueno, es que estoy feliz de que el teme decidiera venir después de todo – dijo sonriendo pero se quedó cayado cuando vio a Sakura y se tapó la boca con las manos.

- ¿Cómo que decidiera venir después de todo? – pregunté mirando a Sakura.

- Ay Sasuke ¿en serio crees que nosotros dos no íbamos a notar cuando se utiliza el Henge no Jutsu? Por favor, a demás quedarte viéndonos cuando ambos caminábamos, no era muy bueno que digamos – dijo sonriendo restándole importancia.

- ¿Entonces todo lo que hablaron en Ichiraku fue a propósito? – pregunté y ambos asintieron sonriendo, este par me va a volver loco, pero qué se le va a hacer – bueno funcionó bien, debo admitirlo.

- Ya lo sé, después de todo yo fui la de la idea – dijo Sakura con arrogancia, casi sonando como yo, lo que provocó que sonriera de lado ante la idea de una versión femenina de mí, aunque _eso_ si es imposible – oye Sasuke ¿quieres cenar? Nosotros estábamos esperando si venías o no.

- Claro, me gustaría.

Entonces los tres fuimos a comer, y ellos se pusieron a contarme todo lo que había pasado durante el tiempo en el que no estuve, yo a veces hablaba, me reía, me burlaba del dobe, y a veces Sakura nos retaba a ambos porque decía que seguíamos igual de infantiles. Cuando terminamos de cenar, nos dirigimos de nuevo a la sala a esperar las doce para intercambiar regalos, porque según lo que me dijeron, ellos me tenían uno cada uno. Pasada media hora, sonaron las doce campanadas y el dobe saltó feliz gritando que quería sus regalos.

- Cálmate Naruto, toma aquí está el mío – dijo Sakura entregándole un pequeño paquete, el cual Naruto abrió enseguida – espero te gusten.

- ¡Claro Sakura-chan que me gustan! Si a demás sabías que ya necesitaba más, puesto que mis últimos kunais y shurikens se las tuve que dar al idiota de Sai. ¿Y el tuyo teme?

- Aquí está dobe – dije entregándole un sobre que estaba grueso – no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

- A ver – dijo abriéndolo y en ese momento le brillaron los ojos – ¡Sí! ¡Cupones de ramen para seis meses! Aunque me van a durar menos, pero es sólo un detalle. Ahora Sakura-chan, toma mi regalo – dijo entregándole un gran paquete con agujeros en él.

- ¿Naruto qué es? – dijo levantando la tapa y soltando un pequeño grito – ¡un perrito! Me encanta – dijo sacándolo de la caja para sostenerlo en sus brazos – Naruto gracias, a ver ¿es macho? – Naruto asintió – entonces le pondré Natsu.

- Lindo nombre, oye teme, el regalo de Sakura-chan.

- No es necesario que me lo digas en todo momento dobe, puedo entregárselo yo mismo – dije y me acerqué a ella (que había dejado el cachorro en el suelo) y le entregué en las manos un pequeña cajita de terciopelo – espero te guste – le susurré.

- Veamos – dijo abriendo la cajita y sacando el regalo para abrir los ojos sorprendida por el collar – Sasuke es hermoso, gracias – dijo sonriendo y de la nada me dio un beso en la mejilla, en agradecimiento debe ser – ¿me ayudas? – preguntó señalando que le pusiera el collar, y le ayudé para luego volverme a mi lugar.

- Ahora los regalos del teme - dijo Naruto entregándome un paquete largo, que abrí y era una nueva funda para mi katana, pero ahí dentro había algo más, metí la mano y saqué el objeto – una banda de Konoha – susurré algo sorprendido la verdad – ¿pero cómo?

- Hable con la vieja Tsunade después de verte por Konoha, y me dijo que eso ya estaba arreglado y me la entregó diciendo que te la pasara – dijo sonriendo.

- Gracias – dije sonriendo de lado, para disimuladamente mirar de reojo a Sakura, la cual se estaba acercando a mí.

- Ahora el mío – dijo entregándome una caja de mediano tamaño – espero no te moleste, luego te lo explico.

- Hmp – dije y la abrí, dentro estaban algunos pocos recuerdos de mi infancia, pero eran con mi familia, habían cosas de mi madre y de mi padre – ¿cómo es que…?

- Luego del ataque de Pain, Konoha quedó destruida y nos pidieron recoger lo que sirviera, entonces me tocó por el sector el clan Uchiha, y ahí encontré esa caja, pensé que era mejor guardarla por si algún día volvías y quisieras tenerla contigo.

- Sakura, gracias – dije sonriendo de lado.

- Sakura-chan ¿no te das cuenta de dónde estás parada y de que el teme también lo está?

- ¿Qué? No ¿por qué?

- Porque están justo bajo un muérdago, y ya sabes lo que eso significa.

- ¿Muérdago? Pero yo no puse ninguno – dijo levemente sonrojada.

- Lo sé, ese lo puse yo cuando llegué a tu casa – dijo sonriendo, si no mal recuerdo, si hay un chico y una chica bajo un muérdago, éstos se tienen que besar… es decir que me tengo que besar con Sakura – no puedes defraudar a las tradiciones Sakura-chan.

- Pero lo más seguro es que Sasuke no quiera así que – dijo sonrojada, aún la pongo nerviosa, que bueno saberlo.

- Yo nunca dije nada – dije tomándola de la cintura para luego besarla lentamente, al principio ella se tensó por el contacto sorpresivo, pero luego se relajó y me siguió el juego, es más ya no era un juego, puesto que me gustó la sensación de besar a Sakura, era algo adictivo, por lo que después me puse a pensar "_al collar de Sakura le faltará un dije, uno de clan Uchiha por supuesto, a demás en la caja que me entregó al varios que eran de mi madre_"

- Sasuke – dijo sorprendida y sonrojada Sakura después del beso.

- ¿Qué? Es la tradición, y es más aún seguimos bajo un muérdago – dijo para volver a besarla, como dije antes, esto es adictivo, y no me molestaría ser eternamente adicto a la droga que me brinda Sakura.

_**F I N**_


End file.
